The present invention relates generally to an appendage for a novelty balloon product and more particularly to a stabilized appendage for non-latex, lighter-than-air balloon products.
Non-latex helium-filled balloons (sometimes referred to as metallized balloons) have been popular for many years. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,077,588 and 4,917,646, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. More recently, appendages have been added to such balloons to provide an animal-like and a human-like configuration. The appendages are typically "honeycomb paper", and the combination of lighter-than-air balloons and appendages gives an appearance of animation under the influence of air currents.
Novelty balloon products of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,4311 (hereinafter "Dudley patent"). The Dudley patent illustrates a single balloon product with appendages in the form of legs and a dual balloon product with appendages in the form of a neck and legs.